


Red Hair, Red Glasses

by SithBish



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I may have a angst fetish, Intersex OC, Justice will be served, M/M, Main OMC's mom is an abusive bitch, Multi, Not enough real tags, Polyamory, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithBish/pseuds/SithBish
Summary: Andrew Moriarty, son of Jim Moriarty, is in a "happy" polyamory relationship with Jean Grey and Scott Summers. He noticed that his partners are drifting apart, and it's taking a toll on all of them. And to make matters worse, Andrew's mother forced Jim to get with her or she would do some terrible things to him.He's on the verge of a mental breakdown and just needs someone to tell him it's alright.





	Red Hair, Red Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:   
> Andrew: 19  
> Scott: 25  
> Jean:24
> 
> Andrew's mutations:   
> Teleportation  
> Color changing eyes (Depends on emotions)

Andrew woke up in the middle of the bed. Jean was on the right side, facing the other way. Scott was in the same position on the left side. Neither of them faced Andrew. He sighed and shuffled off the bed, grabbing Scott's hoodie and putting it on.

He trudged through the halls and down to the kitchen. Classes didn't start for another 3 hours, but Logan and Erik were already up. There was coffee in the coffee pot. He poured some and didn't bother adding anything. His eyes were a dull, greyish-bluish color.

"Hey kid." Logan mumbled, looking at his phone.

"Hi..." He sat on one of the barstools, wrapping his hands around the cup.

Raven walked into the kitchen and stood behind Andrew, running her fingers through his hair. He didn't really notice. She began to chat with Erik about future field trip destinations.

Half an hour later, Scott came into the kitchen and sat next to Andrew.

"Good morning, red." He put an arm around him. Andrew swatted it away.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, huh?" Jean appeared at the door. Scott glared at her.

Andrew scoffed and stormed out with his cup that he still hasn't taken a drink from yet. He heard his partners arguing as he left.

"Nice job, Jean."

"It's not just my fault."

"So you admit that part of it is yours?"

"Shut up!"

\---------------------

The small patch of woods behind the school was Andrew's favorite place to sit and sulk. He curled up next to a large tree stump and closed his eyes. He had been thinking about leaving and going back to live with his dad and half-brother. Living with a former criminal and a blind technopath was better than living with partners that argued all the time.

He heard some rustling in the bushes behind him and turned. Laura shuffled out of the bushes and came over to curl up at his side. She always came to offer him some company. They sat in silence for a while.

"What are you going to do?" Laura murmured softly moving to look up at him.

"I don't really know." He sighed.

"They both want you, but not each other."

"Yeah." He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Go home. Give them time to see how stupid they're being." He looked down at Laura. Getting relationship advice from the clone of a short, angry claw man was surprising.

"Why do you think that's going to do anything?"

"I read a book." Was her reply. She got up and walked back towards the mansion.

Andrew sat there. Maybe he should leave. He didn't want to stay somewhere where he'd constantly be caught in the middle of arguments.

\-------------------

He got off the plane and headed to the baggage claim. Getting through the American airport security too longer than he expected and was almost late for his flight. Americans were afraid of mutants. They though he might try to murder someone, even though his mutation was just teleportation and he didn't possess any weapons.

He watched the bags go round. He spotted his bag and grabbed it. A dark orange bag with all kinds of shit all over it.

He walked around until he spotted his dad and brother, Syinge. But they didn't look happy. Syinge has a resting bitch face, but even he didn't look normal. As he moved closer, he saw the reason they weren't smiling.

A tall blond woman stood next to them, hands on her hips and face covered in make up. She looked very impatient and was tapping her foot. She spotted Andrew and scowled.

"Andrew" She scoffed.

"Mom..."


End file.
